Fire Agate/fusions/fan
The following is a list of fan fusion designs of Fire Agate and canon characters from the show. According to N.R. Wynter, she is only doing fusions of gems she's interested in creating. Crystal Gem Fusions This is a list of fusions that involve current and previous members of the Crystal Gems. Andalusite Fusion of Fire Agate and Peridot. Andalusite has no known weapon, but creates and controls an army of miniature versions of herself. Azotic Topaz Fusions that involve Fire Agate and Pink Diamond, Rose Quartz (or the disguised form of Pink Diamond), Steven, or Stevonnie. Depending on who Fire Agate fuses with, the appearance and personality are different. * Azotic Topaz (Pink Diamond): A self-loathing fusion. Her weapon is a madu shield. * Azotic Topaz (Rose Quartz): A narrow minded fusion. Her weapons are a madu shield and Rose Quartz's sword. * Azotic Topaz (Steven): A very indecisive, but open minded fusion. They use a madu shield. * Azotic Topaz (Stevonnie): A fusion that involving Connie. They use a madu shield and Rose Quartz's sword. Cherry Opal Fusion of Fire Agate and Ruby. She takes on the appearance of an oni or ogre. This fusion is covered in teeth, some of which resemble horns and claws. She wears a mask that covers the upper portion of her face. Cherry Opal also has two pairs of forearms which merge together at the fingers. She wears a colorful polka dotted cloth over her red clothing. While Cherry Opal may seem grumpy and mean, this is merely a facade. She can be gentle and caring, especially to those she cares about. However, she does have a tendency to pick fights just to prove how strong she is. Her weapon is a kanabō and can create lava by melting the ground. Crater Agate Fusion of Fire Agate and Amethyst. She is a large fusion with a punkish attire. She wears a leather jacket, short pants, and has a large pompadour all with a flame pattern. Her entire body is riddled with holes, most of which have small, glowing white sparks inside. The only exception is the hole on her stomach which is triple the size of her other ones and contains an orange flame inside. Crater Agate is a Gem who values family above all else. She is very close to the Famethysts and goes out of her way to protect them. The fusion even fills in the role as their cool surrogate parent (or big sister). Plagued by the insecurities of her fusees, she pushes herself to appear strong and reliable. She does this out of fear of losing the family she has created. Her weapon is a whip sword and she relies on combustion inducement. Dinosaur Bone Fusion of Fire Agate and Opal (and, by extension, Pearl and Amethyst). Dominican Amber Fusion of Fire Agate and Sardonyx and, by extension, Pearl, Ruby, and Sapphire). Grape Agate Fusion of Fire Agate and Sapphire. She resembles a giant purple spider, having multiple limbs and two abdomens. One of the abdomens has a faceless mouth on the front. Her eye socket, which contains multiple eyeballs inside, is covered by her bangs. Grape Agate is sophisticated, classy, and analytical. She heavily relies on her future vision to make decisions, which has made her close-minded to the suggestions or opinions of others. She wields a rapier, but specializes in hydrokinesis. She can mold water into a giant spiderweb which she can use to capture targets. Lodolite Fusion of Fire Agate and Smoky Quartz (and, by extension, Amethyst and Steven). Lumachelle Fusion of Fire Agate and the Obsidian fusion (and, by extension, Pearl, Amethyst, Steven, Ruby, and Sapphire). Peacock Ore Fusion of Fire Agate and Bismuth. She is a very aggressive and dangerous fusion with extreme, polarizing views. Pineapple Opal Fusion of Fire Agate and Garnet (and, by extension, Ruby and Sapphire). She is a large skeleton-like fusion with two torsos, one of which is headless, attached to two rounded jaws. She also has four arms that can twist together, three eyeballs stuffed into one eye socket, and yellow-green fire burning from multiple places on her body. Two eyeballs are suspended inside the plume of fire on her scalp. Pineapple Opal is an unstable fusion making her true personality difficult to come out. She is fueled by hate and malice and if left to her own devices is willing to unleash her anger on anyone who crosses her path. Pineapple Opal's weapon is the pata sword and specializes in energy manipulation. Red Shell Fusion of Fire Agate and Pearl. She resembles a praying mantis,having an elongated waist that separates her torso and mantis-like abdomen. She has four eyes, two arms, four legs, and two faces one of which is split in half. Like her namesake, she is covered in red with the addition of small iridescent spots. Red Shell is a smart, graceful perfectionist whose stability relies on how well her plans go. Any mistake could send her into a panic and may force her to defuse. She constantly seeks out recognition from others to improve her own self-worth. Red Shell's weapons are hooked swords and has the ability to create, shape, and manipulate glass. Red Horn Coral Fusion of Fire Agate and Rainbow Quartz (and, by extension, Pearl and Pink Diamond in the form of Rose Quartz). Red Horn Coral 2.0 Fusion of Fire Agate and Rainbow Quartz 2.0 (and, by extension, Pearl and Steven). Spessartine Fusion of Fire Agate and Sunstone (and, by extension, Steven, Ruby, and Sapphire). Sunset Tourmaline Fusion of Fire Agate and Sugilite (and, by extension, Amethyst, Ruby, and Sapphire). Thunderstorm Fluorite Fusion of Fire Agate and Lapis Lazuli. She has long, thick arms and four eyes. Thunderstorm Fluorite uses no weapon, but relies on thunder and lightning creation. Xylopal Fusion of Fire Agate and Alexandrite (and, by extension, Pearl, Amethyst, Ruby, and Sapphire). Former Corrupted Gem Fusions This is a list of fusions involving named or significant Gems that were previously corrupted. Forest Fire Jasper Fusion of Fire Agate and Jasper. Her weapon is a hammer and relies on concussive force. Imperial Jasper Fusion of Fire Agate and Ocean Jasper (or the Snow Monster). Lavic Jasper Fusion of Fire Agate and Biggs Jasper. Mystic Topaz Fusion of Fire Agate and Watermelon Tourmaline, the pufferfish monster. Polychrome Jasper Fusion of Fire Agate and Zebra Jasper (and, by extension, Jasper, and Ocean Jasper or the Snow Monster). Ruby in Fuchsite Fusion of Fire Agate and Nephrite. She has no known weapon, but her special ability is radiation. Shocked Quartz Fusion of Fire Agate and Desert Glass. Homeworld Fusions The follwoing is a list of fusions involving current Homeworld Gems. Andalusite (Squaridot) Fusion of Fire Agate and Squaridot. Azurite Cuprite Fusion of Fire Agate and Yellow Zircon. Banded Aragonite Fusion of Fire Agate and the Jade with the left cheek gem placement. Banded Calcite Fusion of Fire Agate and Comby. From the neck down, Banded Calcite's body resembles a harp. Her torso is held up by a support which removes her waist and legs. She has two different sizes arms with her right arm being twice the size of her left one. The left arm is responsible for creating the shape of the harp, holding what looks like to be a harp column in her hand. Seven strings hang from the bottom of her arm and wrist, completing the harp. Banded Calcite is a dedicated musician and singer who takes pride in her talents. If given the chance, she could get lost in her practice for millennia. She will also take the role of a music teacher as she likes teaching others despite her strict methods. Although she doesn't have weapons or noticeable abilities, it's said her singing and harp playing have a calming effect to those who listen. Blue Shell Fusion of Fire Agate and Blue Pearl. She resembles a praying mantis wearing a large colorful and shiny cloak. She has two arms, four legs, and a face that opens up. Inside her head she has rows of sharp teeth and white glowing eyes peaking out of the black void. Called the eccentric artist, she loves wearing bold and bright clothing. This is despite of not wanting to draw too much attention to herself.. Blue Shell is very passionate in art and loves creating sculptures made of metal and glass. Oddly enough, all of her work depicts abstract war scenes. Bluebird Azurite Fusion of Fire Agate and Blue Zircon. She resembles a bird. Bluebird Azurite has a great sense of justice. Calcite Fusion of Fire Agate and the Pebbles. Cat’s Eye Scapolite Fusion of Fire Agate and the Jade with the right cheek gem placement. Dulcote Agate Fusion of Fire Agate and Carnelian. Eclogite Fusion of Fire Agate and Emerald. Eudialyte Fusion of Fire Agate and the purple-grey Jade with a throat gem placement. Fabulite Fusion of Fire Agate and White Diamond. Nambulite Fusion of Fire Agate and the salmon colored Jade. Pink Shell Fusion of Fire Agate and Pink Pearl. She resembles a praying mantis, having four eyes, four legs, and a mantis-like abdomen. The main body is split in half from the head to above the naval, revealing a smaller body inside. The insides of the split body is covered in rows of teeth. Pink Shell is covered in glitter which is seen on her larger eyes, wings, and shoe flats. As White Shell, she takes on a gray-brownish color scheme. A fusion that is affected by culture shock as one of her components has no memory of the past thousand years. To cope, Pink Shell keeps her mind occupied by learning about new things and enjoying freedom. At times, she mourns over the past and the loved ones her fusees have lost. As White Shell, Fire Agate and Pink Pearl (as White Pearl)'s personalities don't mix and are individually present. Sonora Sunrise Fusion of Fire Agate and Aquamarine. Sonora Sunrise is a fusion that resembles a queen sitting upon a walking pillar or throne. She is made up of two halves. The top one is an elegant-looking queen with an oversized crown, a pair of arms sprouting from her back, and her own pair of legs. Her other half, which makes up the majority of her body, is almost robotic in nature. It has four stumps for legs which can act like jet exhausts allowing Sonora to levitate. It has a pair of glowing eyes and large arms made out of water. When her fusees are better in sync, Sonora is an egoistical, tyrannical fusion who forces her harsh rules on others through severe punishments. She sees herself above all others, minus the diamonds, thereby asserting her authority over them. Often when her fusees' cooperation starts to waver, they occupy different parts of the fusion and control them independently. Sonora's fusion weapon is a scepter and her main abilities utilizing pyrokinesis and hydrokinesis. Sphalerite Fusion of Fire Agate and Topaz (and, by extension, the left ear Topaz and the right ear Topaz). Her weapon is a double bladed scythe and focuses on elasticity. Strengite Fusion of Fire Agate and the periwinkle blue Jade. Stromatolite Fusion of Fire Agate and Lemon Jade (and, by extension, two Jades). Tanzanite Fusion Fire Agate and Blue Diamond. Tanzanite has no known weapon, but utilizes a specific type of emotion manipulation. Titanite Fusion of Fire Agate and Yellow Diamond. Plasma is her main ability. Yellow Shell Fusion of Fire Agate and Yellow Pearl. She resembles a praying mantis, having four eyes, four legs, and an extra torso attached to her mantis-like abdomen. When she opens her wide mouth, rows of teeth can be seen inside. She is covered in yellow armor decorated with orange outline, shiny pink spots, and frills. A no-nonsense, goal-oriented narcissist. Her desire is to be on the very top of the social pyramid and she'll get there no matter who she has to step on. She will demean and backstab just about anybody, even if she fears them. This behavior hides a strong inferiority complex. Because of her low self-worth, she believes by aiming to be the best will in some way improve her self-esteem. Off Colors Fusions This is a list of fusions involving the Off Colors Group. Apache Sage Fusion of Fire Agate and Rhodonite (and, by extension an unknown ruby and an unknown pearl). She is an incredibly anxious and paranoid fusion who feels like others are conspiring against her. Apache Sage has no known weapon or abilities. Black Opal Fusion of Fire Agate and Fluorite (and, by extension, six unknown gems). She resembles a scorpion. Black Opal uses a rapier and has no known abilities. Rainbow Lattice Sunstone Fusion of Fire Agate and the Rutile Twins. She resembles a crab. She utilizes rapiers and controls fire. Regency Rose Plume Agate Fusion of Fire Agate and Padparadscha Sapphire. Regency Rose doesn't use a weapon, but has danger intuition. Unaligned Fusions This is a list of fusions that don't have an established alignment towards any group. Brown Shell Fusion of Fire Agate and Lonely Pearl. She resembles a giant praying mantis, but also has moth elements. This fusion has four legs, a pair of oversized arms, horns, and long antennas. Her mantis-like abdomen is missing mass around the waist area. In its place is an empty cavity filled with shark teeth. She is dressed with a large iridescent veil riddled with moth holes. Brown Shell is a lonely fusion, constantly forgotten or ignored by those around her. Despite making attempts at forming relationships, she never leaves an impression. This has not made her bitter as Brown Shell is patient and kind. She is also good at keeping secrets, no matter how dark, as she's good at keeping her own. Conglomerate Fusion of Fire Agate and the Cluster. Rainbow Calsilica Fusion of Fire Agate and Malachite (and, by extension, Jasper, and Lapis Lazuli). Zincite Fusion of Fire Agate and Hessonite. She is a centaur-like fusion and resembles a jousting knight. Her body consists of two bodies stacked together, one of which was headless and the other missing the lower half. This means she has four arms and two legs. She is completely covered in armor and wears a long, sparkly cape. Zincite is on a self-discovery journey to figure out where does she fit in the grand scheme of things. She's a knight who lives by her own code of honor, but doesn't always stick to it due to Gem society's customs. Regardless, she wants to defend the weak and helpless and right wrongs. Zincite's weapon is a jousting sword. She doesn't have her own mixed ability, but she uses the one's she inherited from her fusees. This includes enhanced speed, light and fire manipulation, and heat resistance. Category:Fusions Category:Fire Agate Fusions